harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Friar
The Fat Friar was a wizard, who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff. He was a jolly man and very forgiving. He devoted his life to religion and, after his death, returned to the school as the resident ghost of Hufflepuff House. Biography Life The Friar was born no earlier than 982, somewhere in the British Isles. At the age of eleven, the Friar became a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and was taught in the magical arts the seven years that followed. At some point in his life, he joined the clergy as part of a mendicant religious order. Apparently, given his physically large appearance, he indulged in the pleasures of food and drink. The Friar was executed because senior churchmen grew suspicious of his ability to cure the pox merely by poking peasants with a stick, and his ill-advised habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup.Pottermore, Chapter 9 Moment 1 Post-mortem The Friar returned from the dead as a ghost, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where he became the house ghost of his former House, Hufflepuff. 1991—1992 school year Shortly before the Start-of-Term Feast on 1 September, 1991, the ghosts came across the first years waiting for Professor McGonagall, while discussing whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Feast (for he had given the house elves quite a bit of trouble, throwing food and breaking dishes). The Friar was excited to see the new students, and smiled around at them. He later attended the Feast, and waved merrily at students being Sorted into Hufflepuff, notably Hannah Abbott. On 2 September, the Friar haunted the Charms Corridor, chanting aloud as he hovered around.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PS1 version 1992—1993 school year 's five-hundredth Deathday Party]] In the evening of 31 October, 1992, the Friar attended Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party, where he engaged in conversation with a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) This year, the Friar could be usually seen strolling around the Grand Staircase.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PC version 1994—1995 school year In the afternoon of 1 September, 1994, the Hogwarts ghosts gathered to decide whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Start-of-Term Feast. The Fat Friar wanted to give him another chance, but both Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron decided against it, as it was Peeves and he could not and did not want to change, and therefore did not deserve a second chance. As a result, Peeves wreaked havoc in the kitchens, spilling soup all over the place and scattering pots and pans everywhere, scaring the house-elves that were present.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) 1995—1996 school year ]]By 1995, there was a tetraptych of the Friar hung in the first-floor corridor.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) He would frequently haunt this area during this school year. It is unknown what he did with the rest of his time. After the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight was passed on 21 April, 1996, the Fat Friar saw Dolores Umbridge fruitlessly trying to get access to the Headmaster's Tower, as the tower had sealed itself against her and later told Ernie Macmillan about it.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) It is safe to assume that like all other residents of Hogwarts that the Farir did not like Umbridges's presence in the school. 1996—1997 school year The Fat Friar was present in the castle on 30 June, 1997 when Death Eaters invaded the school. It is unknown if he assisted in the ensuing battle or not. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was killed at the hands of Severus Snape in the former's plan on top of the Astronomy Tower.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 27 (The Lightning-Struck Tower) The Hogwarts ghosts were some of the known attendees of his funeral in early July, which most likely included the Friar.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) 1997—1998 school year On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding) By 1 September, 1997, Severus Snape was made Headmaster of Hogwarts while his fellow Death Eaters, Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow became the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers respectively.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) The Carrows were put in charge of all discipline and punishments, which were violent. Many people had bruises, cuts, or scars from the evil siblings. It is likely the Friar, as did the Heads of House, tried to protect the pupils from Alecto and Amycus.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) On 2 May, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts ensued after Lord Voldemort learned Harry Potter was in the premises. The ghosts, likely including the Friar, attended a gathering in the Great Hall, in which Professor McGonagall gave instructions on evacuation of underage students and Kingsley Shacklebolt organised the participants for battle.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Later on, the ghosts gathered at the Great Hall, joining the mass mourning over the dead.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) When the Second Wizarding War comes to an end, it is possible that the ghosts (including the Friar) celebrated Harry's victory and Voldemort's demise. Physical appearance As a ghost, the Friar was pearly-white and slightly transparent, like all other ghosts. He had short brown hair, which he wore with a small tonsure. At first sight a monk, he was dressed in a habit held by a rope belt. He was fat and short, and usually carried a mug with him. Personality and traits The Friar was very cheerful and welcoming, and happily greeted new students at Hogwarts. He also tended to find something to value in anyone and look past their faults, as he always insisted with the other ghosts to let Peeves attend the Start-of-Term Feasts despite his many wrongdoings. He also appeared to be quite sociable, meeting and engaging in conversation with fellow ghosts during Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party. He also seems to have some House pride, as he happily reminisced about his "old House" when welcoming first-years. Despite this, he was always resentful of the fact that he was never made a cardinal.http://www.pottermore.com/en/book2/chapter9/moment1/hogwarts-ghosts Magical abilities and skills *[[Healing magic|'Healing magic']]: He could cure people with the touch of his wand. Behind the scenes *The Friar was portrayed by Simon Fisher-Becker in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the only film he has appeared in. *The Friar is the only House ghost whose death was not discussed in the books. The circumstances of his death were finally revealed via Pottermore. *The Fat Friar's name is probably a pun on the term "Fat Fryer"; equipment used to deep fry food, such as chips. It is associated with food, as is the Fat Friar and Hufflepuff in general. *Alternatively, the Fat Friar's name could be alliterative and a nod to the character Friar Tuck, as well as the historical Robert Stafford, a real-life chaplain linked to the name Friar Tuck in 1429. *The term "Friar" refers to a man who is a member of a religious order which relies on charity, such as in Catholic Christianity. This ties in with the Friar's religious affiliation during his life. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault (mentioned only) Notes and references de:Der Fette Mönch fr:Moine Gras ru:Толстый Монах pl:Gruby Mnich ersonal c Category:British individuals Category:Clergy Category:Executed individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Portraits Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students